Project: Responsibility
by Halcyon Electric
Summary: In the wake of the mysterious Avengers defeating the warlord Loki in his attempts at conquering the people of Earth, a superhuman phenomenon has been surfacing all over the world. Each is bestowed in some way with their own abilities, and SHIELD has selected seven of them to fall under the supervision of the Avengers themselves. The world may never be the same. AVENGERS SYOC!


**Hello, groundlings. It is I, the illustrious Halcyon Electric, trying my hand at an Avengers SYOC.**

**For those of you who are unaware, SYOC stands for Submit Your Own Character. The basic gist of how that works is that you develop your own super-special-snowflake of a character on your own. You make a name, some powers, a background, an appearance and ****BOOM****! A character.**

**Oh, and by the way, it has to belong to a fandom for it to be classified as an OC (Original Character).**

**SO, here's a basic run-down of the scenario your beloved characters will find themselves in.**

After the Avengers managed to halt Loki's schemes of world conquest, they all went their separate ways in order to find their places in a world that saw them as heroes. SHIELD Director Nick Fury was promptly dishonorably discharged from his position in SHIELD after deliberately disobeying the Council's orders to wipe out Manhattan. He was immediately replaced by his assistant Maria Hill. Director Hill, ever the strategist, took note of the exceptional difficulty the Avengers faced and their near failure in ensuring that Loki's schemes failed.

Meanwhile across the globe, a superhuman phenomenon had taken the world by storm. Particularly exceptional individuals with inexplicable abilities had begun appearing in random places around the world, sending the population into a panic as the super-humanly gifted people began to decide how to use their abilities, for the betterment of others, for the detriment of others, or simply to make their lives a little easier. As the only organization with any prior knowledge of the world of superhumans, SHIELD is forced to step up to attempt to control the rampant superhumans. The Avengers are unavailable to assist SHIELD in its endeavors, as the team is just recovering from a brutal attack by the terrorist organization HYDRA. Director Hill, despite her distrust of superhumans, is forced to make the decision to recruit a new group of superhumans to bring the superhuman epidemic under control and bring the world back to a time of relative peace.

A specialized team of SHIELD agents is dispersed to the four corners of the world to recruit superhumans with the most potential of bringing the superhuman happening under control. Director Hill immediately realizes she has bitten off more than she can chew as the unstable superhumans begin to fight back against their recruiters. Now fully desperate, Director Hill reunites the Avengers once again, now alongside their newest ally Ms. Marvel, to control the volatile individuals and teach them how to use their unstable powers. Each Avenger is assigned one superhuman out of the many possible, bringing the total recruitment number up to seven members. Hill then recruited the enigmatic Dr. Edward Darwin, a SHIELD psychologist and counselor, as well as a mutant, to oversee the recruitment process and keep a close personal eye on the progress of the heroes-to-be.

The basic point of this story will be seven new superhumans, uneducated of their new abilities and often cooperative with each other, learning how to become true heroes from Earth's Mightiest themselves. They will take on many different menaces, many of whom will stem from the Marvel Comics universe such as the Mandarin, the Lizard, Electro, the Hellfire Club and more. BUT, we still have to remember that these superhumans are still HUMANS, just super. They still hurt. They still love. They still have feelings. SO, yeah. Remember that.

**DISCLAIMER**

Before I go any further, I'm going to say this:

The closest equivalent to giving your character to me is giving them over to the Devil himself.

I will screw them UP.

They may end up falling in love with each other. They will get hurt. They will have turmoil. They will change their appearances as time goes on. They may even die, if the story requires. It doesn't mean I love your characters any less. It means I want them to be as real and believable as possible.

Make sure your characters origin is believable. NOT ALL OF THEM CAN BE MUTANTS! None of the Avengers are (right now, at least), so please be creative. Was there an accident? Are they an alien or part alien (like Ms. Marvel)? I have no prejudice against mutants, but remember, this is not an X-Men fanfiction.

Also, I WILL NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, ACCEPT ANY MARY-SUES/MARTY-STUES.

I HATE THEM.

If you send your character to me, I will ensure that he/she is not a Mary-Sue by going through all of the necessary Mary-Sue tests, which can be easily found on Google. If your character is deemed a Sue of any kind, I will send your character back to you without a second thought and let you know. I will not be mean. I will simply state the truth.

Also, if you want your OC to be even remotely considered, you will fill out the following form IN THE BEST GRAMMAR POSSIBLE!

Anyway, have fun.

**Name (First Middle Last):**

**Appearance (**PLEASE BE AS DETAILED AS POSSIBLE! PICTURES HIGHLY RECOMMENED AND REQUESTED**!):**

**Powers/Abilities (**AGAIN! SPECIFIC!):

**History (**Any background information you can think of; if their parents hated them or were murdered, it's a Sue red flag**):**

**Personality( **Pretty self-explanatory):

**Personal Strengths (**No powers here; strengths of character or human abilities only**):**

**Personal Weaknesses (**Do not be generic here, or I will send him or her right on back without a second thought; this section can include both superhuman weaknesses and weaknesses of character, i.e. bad habits, addictions, etc**.):**

**Mentor**** (**Okay, this is the most important part. Each Avenger is entrusted with the well-being and training of an assigned super-apprentice. The Avengers include Iron Man/Tony Stark, Captain America/Steve Rogers, Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff, Thor, Hawkeye/Clint Barton, Hulk/Bruce Banner, and Ms. Marvel/Carol Danvers. Please choose one of the following and give a short "audition" of sorts and tell me why your character should be paired with your selected Avenger. THERE WILL BE NO APPRENTICExAVENGER ROMANCE!):

**Any other miscellaneous info I should know:**

**Plot Points (**Basically anything you want to happen to your character.):

**PLEASE SUBMIT THESE AS EITHER A REVIEW OR A PM!**

For those of you unaware, Ms. Marvel is a core Avengers member in the comic universe. Carol was born normal but had her genes mixed with an alien superhero named Captain Marvel and she gained his abilities of flight, superhuman strength and speed, invulnerability, and the ability to fire laser beams from her hands. She's also the star of my other story, _Marvelous_.


End file.
